Happy Emblem Cherry Coord
(ハッピーエンブレムチェリー) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. This coord has been first worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 142. It resembles the Happy Emblem Aqua Coord, Happy Emblem Berry Coord, Happy Emblem Yui Coord, and the Happy Emblem Seven Coord. User Coord Highlights "According to Meganee research, 99.99% of girls coming to PriPara have their eyes on this coord!" - Meganee "All Three varieties of their new funky-feel teeam coord are together at last!" "The balance between each member's color is simply divine!" Appearance Top A colorful top composed of hot pink, yellow, and white vertical stripes on the chest, accent by glittering pale pink ruffles in the middle, lined in hot pink and white striped fabric with black frill trim, matching that of the lower torso. The lower portion is a diagonal stripe of pale blue, hot pink, white, and lavender. Sewn to the middle are two silver chains with an ornate heart in the center. Over this is a white jacket with silver lining and a glittering black lapel. Ruffled pieces of fabric are sewn to the sleeves, the top white, lavender, pale blue, and hot pink on top, glittering pale pink with black frill trim on the bottom. Multiple pins are attached to the chest, including a striped ribbon with black frills that has a black and silver L emblem in the middle. Comes with white gloves and a hot pink choker lined in black frills with a hot pink and white striped ribbon hanging from it, adorned with silver beads. Bottoms A skirt in multiple layers. The main three are in various striped patterns and are trim with black frills. The top is hot pink with thin white lines, the second is white, hot pink, pale blue, and lavender, and the bottom is white and hot pink with yellow and pale pink line detail. A white and silver lined pleat piece is sewn on top of the skirt with a silver waistband. On the lower corner of each plea is a silver heart. Multiples pins are sewn to the front portion of the skirt. Shoes White boots with silver detail and bottom to accent the glittering pink foot and heel. Multiple pins are sewn to the boots. The cuff is white and hot pink with yellow and pale pink line detail, and black lining. Comes with soft pink glittering stockings with a hot pink cuff accent by thin white lines. The ribbon from the top is sewn to the front. Accessory A white and hot pink beret with thinner lines of yellow and pale pink. The bottom has a black band. Pins and the ribbon from the top adorn it. Game is a Lovely PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.1 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 19274807 1452894791423492 4234437146938717722 n.jpg Product 1025879.jpg C9q4Gt2UMAEjWEz.jpg IMG 20170918 051145~01.jpg A1EwX+ZAjNL. SL1500 .jpg 2151B038-5504-4A44-AB60-B6DBC1BA206B.jpeg Tumblr ooi5jlKMKB1vlb6z2o1 1280.png Screenshot 20171120-212640~01.jpg Anime Screenshots ITPP4141.jpg ITPP4142.jpg ITPP4143.jpg ITPP4146.jpg ITPP4147.jpg ITPP4148.jpg ITPP4150.jpg ITPP4151.jpg ITPP4152.jpg ITPP4153.jpg ITPP4121.jpg ITPP4123.jpg ITPP4122.jpg ITPP4126.jpg ITPP4124.jpg ITPP4127.jpg ITPP4130.jpg ITPP4132.jpg ITPP4134.jpg ITPP4133.jpg ITPP4137.jpg ITPP4136.jpg ITPP4139.jpg ITPP4138.jpg ITPP4141.jpg ITPP4143.jpg ITPP4142.jpg 青空スマイルスパークリング.png ITPP2143.jpg ITPP2145.jpg ITPP2144.jpg ITPP2147.jpg ITPP2149.jpg ITPP2151.jpg ITPP2152.jpg ITPP2153.jpg ITPP2154.jpg ITPP2155.jpg ITPP2157.jpg ITPP2156.jpg ITPP2159.jpg ITPP2158.jpg ITPP2162.jpg ITPP2161.jpg ITPP2164.jpg ITPP2163.jpg ITPP2167.jpg ITPP2166.jpg ITPP2165.jpg ITPP2169.jpg ITPP2168.jpg ITPP2160.jpg ITPP2170.jpg ITPP2171.jpg ITPP2173.jpg ITPP2172.jpg ITPP2174.jpg ITPP2177.jpg ITPP2175.jpg ITPP2179.jpg ITPP2178.jpg ITPP2181.jpg ITPP2180.jpg ITPPOP113.jpg ITTPE1154.jpg ITTPE1155.jpg ITTPE1156.jpg ITTPE1158.jpg ITTPE1161.jpg ITTPE1162.jpg ITTPE1163.jpg ITTPE1165.jpg ITTPE1164.jpg ITTPE1166.jpg ITTPE1173.jpg ITTPE1175.jpg ITTPE1174.jpg ITTPE1184.jpg ITTPE1183.jpg ITTPE1186.jpg ITTPE1185.jpg ITTPE1188.jpg ITTPE1187.jpg ITTPE1189.jpg ITTPE1190.jpg ITTPE1192.jpg ITTPE1194.jpg ITTPE1198.jpg ITTPE1199.jpg Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Laala Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 1 Collection Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Unit Coord